


Adventure Time

by LadyKiera



Category: CSI, CSI NY, Criminal Minds, The Hobbit
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Attempted Kidnapping, CSI NY - Freeform, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romance, The Hobbit - Freeform, a little bit of hurt/comfort, action adventure, assassination attempt, criminal minds - Freeform, csi - Freeform, protective Thorin/Dwarves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKiera/pseuds/LadyKiera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 years after the BOFA Erebor is reclaimed Thorin is King under the mountain along with his royal Consort Bilbo Baggins and life couldn't be more happier....that is until they discovered there are traitors amongst them planning to kill. Who is it and can they find the traitor or traitors in time? Not to mention they will get help from the most unlikely source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hyperballad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperballad/gifts).



> I am redoing this story because I didn't like how the first one turned out. so hopefully this version is way better ^_^
> 
> P.S. Kiera Morgan is my own made up Character she is the sister of Derek, Adam and Greg.

Middle Earth, a beautiful world to behold, but deadly if you were ever run into trouble. In the far east, stood the kingdom known as Erebor, home to the dwarves and home to Thorin Oakenshield, King under the mountain and his company. Along with Bilbo Baggins of the shire, who stayed and became husband and consort to Thorin. It has been two years since the BOFA, where Thorin and his nephews Fili and Kili almost lost their lives, all due to the Arkenstone and the Dwarven sickness, gold lust. Thorin has since then tossed the Arkenstone into a vault, deep under the mountain so it would not be disturbed, or see the surface again.

Bilbo was rising for the day, his husband and king had already left for an early meeting with the council members. The council members he knew were not too thrilled at having him as the consort to the king, but it only seemed to be only those who did not like it. The other dwarves are happy and thrilled to have the savior of their kingdom married to the king. They are happy to see their king happy and joyful once again. Bilbo shook his head, clearing all his thoughts. He smiled when he looked down at the ring on his left hand and sighed happily. 

He loved Thorin dearly, and he would do anything to stay at his side. He would even give up his life for him. Bilbo got out of bed, and changed into his day clothes before he went into their private kitchen to begin making himself some breakfast and a pot of tea to go along with it. He sat quietly at the table just eating and drinking the tea. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even realize that he wasn't alone, nor did he see the shadow that came over him until he was startled by a hand on his shoulder. Bilbo jumped and looked up into the eyes of his husband, who was smiling down at him. Bilbo clutched his heart, willing it to stop beating for a moment then stood and hugged his love, slapping his chest playfully.

“Thorin Oakenshield, you great brute of a Dwarf! You scared me half to death,” Bilbo cried out playfully. Thorin chuckled while wrapping his arms around his beloved.

“My apologies dear heart, I did not mean to scare you,” Thorin stated.

“It is alright, but please do not sneak up on me! It would not do me any good, nor you for that matter, if I died of fright” Bilbo purred while kissing his husband.

“Mmmm, No it would not” Thorin grinned as he kissed Bilbo back happily. They kissed for what seemed like forever until Thorin drew back with a sigh, “I wish I could stay, but I am only on break at the moment, so now I must go,” Thorin informed him regretfully.

“I know, I'm just happy that I got to see you. I love you,” Bilbo smiled lovingly up at him, and Thorin smiled back, while stroking his cheek.

“And I you! now It is time for me to leave. I will see you later tonight my love,” Thorin said. With that, he kissed Bilbo one last time and left to head back to the throne room. Bilbo watched his love go and sighed, oh how he loved him.

It wasn't even mid afternoon when Bilbo found himself strolling the court yard with a book in hand. He walked over to one of the trees sat himself down, opened the book and began reading. He has been married to Thorin for two glorious years now and he still didn't know all of the language, so he sought himself to read and learn it. Bilbo had only been reading for a good 15 minutes when he suddenly felt like he was being watched, he quickly looked up and looked around but saw no one, so he shrugged it off and went back to reading. 

No need to get himself worked up over his imagination. About 20 minutes later his light was blocked by a shadow, and he looked up from his reading. His breath caught in his throat as he caught sight of the two hooded figures looming over him. One of the figures reached down and grabbed him, causing Bilbo to shriek out and fight back. He gave a sharp kick to the leg of the man, making him drop Bilbo. Bilbo took the opportunity to run. He looked back as the two gave chase. Turning around Bilbo hurried around the corner and bumped into not only Dwalin, but Kili and Fili as well, sending him back on his butt.

“Uncle Bilbo! Are you alright?” Kili asked, offering a hand in assistance. Bilbo took his hand, and was quickly pulled up. That's when a guard came around the corner.

“Consort Baggins, are you alright your highness?” he asked

“Yes I'm alright now” Bilbo assured him, although his tone was not entirely reassuring.

“Are you certain? I heard you scream and came to investigate,” The guard asked. He was concerned for the Halfling. He was the king's consort, and it was his duty to protect him.

“Y-yes, I promise I’m alright now” Bilbo stated.

“What happened? Ya' came around the corner so fast that ye didn't even have time to stop before runnin' into us” Dwalin inquired. Bilbo quickly looked around the corner, but the two hooded figures were gone. He sighed leaning against the wall, and sank down. He was relieved to say the least.

“Uncle Bilbo?” Fili asked.

“I-I was being chased” Bilbo finally said after a few minutes of silence.

“What?!?!” the Durin heirs cried out in outrage and shock. The mere thought that someone within the kingdom would do so was enough to drive them into fury.

“By whom?” Fili demanded to know.

“I don't know! I never saw their faces, they had hoods. One of them grabbed me, so I screamed, kicked him, and then ran. That's when I bumped into you all, and I'm glad I did too” Bilbo stated. 

Dwalin was furious as Kili and Fili. No one messed with their burglar. They loved Bilbo, he was family to them. And as with all Dwarf families, if you mess with one you mess with them all. “Let's go,” Was all Dwalin said before he turned. All three followed quickly, wondering where he was going until they came to the throne room and Bilbo reached out to stop him.

“Dwalin no. We mustn’t disturb Thorin,” Bilbo said panicking. The last thing he needed was to disturb Thorin with this.

“Yes we must, and we will,” Dwalin growled out. He turned and threw open the doors, causing everyone in the room to turn and over at the resounding slam.

“Forgive the interruption my king, but we have an urgent matter,” Dwalin stated, bowing to Thorin.

“No need to bow my friend. Now, what is this urgent business you speak of? ” Thorin inquired.

“Someone attacked Bilbo and- “ Dwalin did not even get the chance to finish his sentence.

“WHAT?!?” Roared Thorin. He was up and off the throne in mere seconds. Dwalin would have smirked had the matter not been so serious.

“Aye! He ran into us as he came around the corner with a frightened look on his face. The guard even came running saying he heard the scream,” Dwalin stated. Thorin moved around Dwalin to where Kili and Fili, along with Bilbo were standing. Thorin gathered Bilbo into his arms and held him close.

“Are you alright my love?” Thorin asked in a hoarse whisper. Bilbo clung to him and nodded. He hadn't noticed until now that he was crying. “It's alright. You’re safe now, and I intend to keep you that way,” Thorin murmured soothingly. He looked up and over at Balin. “Balin I want you, Dwalin, along with spy master Nori to check the palace. Whoever attempted to harm Bilbo couldn't have gotten far.” They were already off to do as ordered nearly before Thorin had finished speaking.

“What should we do, uncle?” Kili asked.

“You two take Bilbo back to the room and guard him with your life. I still need to finish this meeting, but rest assured I'll be along shortly” Thorin told them. They nodded, each of them taking one of Bilbo’s arms, before leaving for the room. Thorin knew he could trust those two. He knew that Kili and Fili would give their lives for Bilbo and he was grateful for it.

Kili and Fili pushed opened the door, Fili going in first to check around and make sure no one was inside the room. He gave a signal saying 'all clear' before Kili pushed Bilbo into the room following close behind and securing the door. Both Fili and Kili took their job seriously. They loved their uncle and would do anything and everything in their power to keep him safe. Bilbo sighed, he knew he wasn't going to be going anywhere for a while to come. So he grabbed one of the books that he hadn’t lost, sat by the fire and began reading while waiting for Thorin to get back. Whoever tried to kidnap Bilbo would strike again he knew that, but was unaware of the certain events that were about to take place. Events that would change many lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well chapter 2 is now up so enjoy :)

The sun rose above the sky signaling a new day as Derek, Greg, Adam, Kiera and Reid awoke for the day. All four siblings decided to use their vacation time and go camping, at first it was just going to be them, but after what happened on the last case Derek had asked his sister and brothers if he could bring his husband Reid who needed this time off and after explaining what happened they quickly agreed hoping that they could help take his mind off the case. Derek strolled out of the room he shared with Spencer, Adam, Greg and Kiera all came out of their own rooms and arrived around the breakfast table each yawning with tiredness.

“So what do y'all want for breakfast?” Greg asked they looked at him funny. “What?” he asked.

“Since when did you talk southern?” Kiera teased everyone else laughed.

Greg looked at her for a moment then it hit him he groaned, but smiled all the same “I've been with my husband to long” they all nodded with a smile.”I'm serious what do _you_ all want for breakfast?”

“I think pancakes would be good!” Kiera said they all nodded in agreement

“Ok pancakes it is” Greg said as he stood up, but Derek pushed him back down.

“Oh no you don't; _I_ will be doing the pancakes” Derek stated Greg pouted.

“Why you? I'm pretty capable of doing it” Greg whined, but Derek shook his head.

“Greg no offense, but last time you did them you burnt them” Derek stated.

“Hey that was _one_ time”  Greg said and Adam had to interrupt.

“Um guys I don't care _who_ does them as long as they get made like _now_ because I am hungry as is everyone else”  Adam stated

“Oh fine then!” Greg muttered they laughed and soon breakfast was on the table. 

After breakfast was finished they all went outside to enjoy the sunny day. They were trying to figure out what they were going to do so after  careful consideration they decided they were going to do their own thing. Kiera went off t o w a rds the lake  while Derek and Reid sat underneath a tree that was right near the lake and Adam and Greg played basketball. It was close to an Hour when Kiera came out of the water her bikini on her hair wet; she walked up to Derek and Reid telling them she was going to go make some lunch. She stalked towards the house, she  walked into the kitchen and  began making sandwich’s. After making them she grabbed the bag of dirtos and the cooler filled with pepsi, water, mountain dew and Dr. Pepper she left the house with everything in tow. She made it to the picnic table and sat everything out and once that was done she  hollered at the boys that lunch was ready.  They sat and ate their lunch talking about nothing and everything and once they were done Kiera suggested they all go for a swim, but they all declined. She then however suggested they play beach vollyball and sure enough they accepted; after lunch was packed away they gathered their trash and put it in the garbage can then they proceeded to head for the shore where Kiera set up the net and they began their first game of vollyball.

The game went on for hours as the sun was beginning to set they decided to call it a day; as they all gathered their  up their things they turned in for the rest of the night. Sometime during the early hours of the morning Adam got up and went into the kitchen to grab himself a midnight snack; he just reached into the fridge to grab something when he heard a noise outside which sounded like a twig breaking he quickly closed the fridge door he made his way to the front door. He stepped out onto the porch looking around, but with it being dark he couldn't see anything so he went to grab himself a flashlight and came back out. He shined the light looking around when he beam caught something he quickly  he swung the flashlight back around and what he saw made him drop it in an instant for not far off in the distance was a twister headed right for them. As soon as the shock wore off he turned and rushed into the house and straight for Derek's room he quickly swung opened the door and rushed to him shaking his shoulders.

“Derek! Derek wake up now!” Adam shouted in panic Derek jerked awake sitting up.

“Adam? What the hell man? Why are you in my room?” Derek asked angrily at having being woken

“We need to get to get to the storm shelter now” Adam stated that woke Derek up more.

“What? Why?” Derek asked.

“There is a tornado headed our way” Adam said Derek looked at him

“Adam this better not be some kind of joke or so help me!!!” Derek growled out warningly.

“Derek this is something I would NEVER joke about if you don't believe me go outside and you'll see, I am going to go get the others” Adam said then left leaving Derek to get his husband up.

Derek walked over to the window facing the lake and when he saw the trees blowing and knocking down he new Adam was telling the truth he quickly got Reid up, after they got dressed he grabbed his laptop with it's case and cell phone and ran out of the room with Reid behind him. As soon as he got down the steps Greg, Kiera and Adam were all waiting for him as the lights started flickering and then went out they made their hasty exit to the storm shelter.

“Everyone got their walkies and cells?” Derek asked over the loud roar of the wind.

“Yes” they all said in unison.

“What about flashlights? Laptops?” Derek asked again they all nodded not once stopping until they were at the storm shelter.

They were half way at the shelter when the twister was suddenly upon them the wind was so strong that it knocked them down Kiera was suddenly picked up by the suction of the twister as she screamed for her brothers Derek got up and tried to reach for her, but they all found themselves caught in the tornado and was trying to hold on for dear life.  Sound and voices filled the air as Derek stirred, he opened his eyes and sat up rubbing his head wondering what the hell had happened. He looked around him and found himself in an unfamiliar surroundings he moved and found Reid, but a few feet away he quickly got to his feet and rushed to his side.

“Reid? Reid are you ok?” Derek asked frantically hoping that his husband was not seriously injured he sighed a breath of relief when Reid sat up rubbing his head as he looked around.

“Derek? Where are we?” Reid asked after a few minutes of studying his surroundings.

“I don't know babe I don't know, but come on get up so we can go have a look around ok? Maybe we'll find Kiera and the others” Derek said as they stood up; he bent over and grabbed his things that had came with him and shook them off. “Alright lets go” with that Derek led Reid by the hand as they searched for their lost siblings hoping they found them and find out where the hell they were; well one things for sure the main question that burned through Derek's mind was how the hell are they going to get home?

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well what did y'all think? sorry it was short, but there is more to come ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

“No!” 

“Please Thorin?” Bilbo begged it was an on going argument since he walked into the Throne room and asked Throin to speak with him alone telling him he wanted to go into Dale.

“No Bilbo!” Thorin said shaking his head he crossed his arms.

“Why not?” Bilbo asked with a pout he crossed his arms as well.

“Don't you remember what happened last time? Someone tried to attack you Bilbo and I am NOT about to let them have another chance at it and that's my final word” Thorin said stirnly. He hated to deny Bilbo, but for his own safety he didn't have any other options.

Bilbo stared at him then sighed “Fine!” with that he turned and walked away. Oh he was going to Dale even if he had to sneak out he was going.

!!!!!!!!!!!

Kiera stirred awake with a groan wondering what in the world had happened; the last thing she remembered was making a run for the storm shelter and then nothing. She sat up rubbing her head as she looked around; she was in some sort of alleyway her belongings but a few feet away so she picked them up after dusting herself off and left the alleyway hopefully she can find out where she was. She rounded the corner and stopped dead in her tracks, what she found completely stunned her, this was NOT Denver, Colorado.

“Oh boy! Where am I?” Kiera whispered to herself as she looked around her she saw people walking around talking trading and selling so she walked over to someone to ask. “Excuse me please” the woman she addressed turned, eyed her with a weird look then smiled.

“Yes M'Lady?” She asked

“Would you happen to know where I am?” Kiera asked ignoring the M'Lady part.

“Why yes M'Lady you are in Dale! Erebor is that way” The woman pointed Kiera stood shocked her mouth hung opened “Are you alright M'Lady?” Kiera shook her head then nodded.

“Y-yes thank you very much” Kiera said then walked away numb at what she had heard, she needed to find her brothers and quick so she took off searching.

!!!!!!!!!!!

Bilbo opened his bed room door looked around making sure it was all clear and when he saw no one around he quickly walked out of the room closed the door behind him and quickly headed for the front gates so he could get to Dale and back before Thorin caught him, he had stopped at the treasure room grabbed some coins without anyone looking and quickly left. He still couldn't believe Thorin wouldn't let him go, but in away he guessed he could understand after all whoever tried to attack him was still out there and he didn't blame his husband for wanting to protect him, but that still should mean he had to be kept within the palace walls. He maybe the consort to the King and that means he should be able to do what he wanted to do. Bilbo had barely made it to the front gates when two voices caught him making him stop in his tracks. Kili and Fili happened to round the corner when they saw him.

“Uncle Bilbo where are you going?” Kili asked having a feeling on what the answer was going to be.

“Oh er well....” Bilbo stuttered 

“Uncle you are not planning on sneaking out are you?” Fili asked eyebrow raised a smirk playing on his lips.

“Look your uncle will never let me out, but I just want to go down to Dale get some fabric for a little project I had planned on for Thorin and the only way is for me to sneak out. I'll be back before he even realizes I'm gone” Bilbo explained hoping his nephews by marriage wouldn't rat him out to Thorin.

“Your just going to Dale to grab some fabric and that's it?” Fili asked Bilbo nodded.

“We won't tell Uncle Thorin if you allow us to come with you! Deal?” Fili stated crossing his arms his eyebrow rose up waiting. “Well?”

Bilbo looked in between the boys he wanted to go on his own, but he also didn't want Kili and Fili to tell Thorin either "hmm I suppose it couldn't hurt to bring you along, you could look after me" Bilbo Said they nodded in agreement he signed and nodded “Alright you have a deal” Bilbo announced they shook hands and all three left for Dale.

Tbc.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was short, but I want to keep you in suspense muahahahahahahahah >:)


	4. Chapter 4

Dale was a busy street with venders packed with people it was difficult to get through the crowd, but Bilbo had a mission and he was bound determined to get what he needed so he looked for a vender that sold fabric and after finding one he paid the lady as she handed it over to him. Kili and Fili stood off to the side watching their uncle by marriage wondering when he was going to be done; they wanted to get back to the palace before their other uncle found out about them going out and skinned them alive. They were so lost in their thoughts as they were watching their uncle they didn't even notice a figure standing behind them until two rough hands landed on their shoulder causing them to squeak and jump they turned and came face to face with Dwalin of all dwarves and they couldn't help, but laugh nervously.

“I thought Thorin made it clear that Bilbo was not to leave the palace for any reason” Dwalin stated looking at the two in the eyes.

“What do you mean? We're out here on our own” Kili said hoping he could pass it by the dwarf, but it was not going to work.

“Don't give me that laddy! The guard told me as soon as you and Fili here escorted Bilbo out so I know he is here. Now where is he?” Dwalin said then asked with a sigh Kili and Fili pointed behind them over to the fabric vendor Dwalin looked behind them then to them “Kili Fili, I am dead serious where is Bilbo?”

“Master Dwalin he is right behind us!” Kili said.

“Where?” Dwalin asked his eyebrow raised. The two boys turned around to show Dwalin.

“He is right.....” Fili trailed off at not seeing Bilbo he began to panic “He was right behind us Dwalin I swear it!” Fili said in a panic Dwalin shook his head. Deep inside he was in a panic, but he had to remain calm in order to think clearly.

“Your uncle is going to have your skins for this including your mother and believe me Lady Dis can be a force to be reckoned with especially when it comes to Bilbo”

“Don't remind us! And please don't tell uncle about this? Dwalin please he will never let us hear the end of it if he found out” Kili pleaded with him.

“Kili Thorin is going to find out one way or another no matter what so ye might as well come clean” Dwalin stated Kili sighed.

“Yeah your right!” Kili said.

“Hey what are we standing around lets go find Bilbo” Fili said in reminder

“Alright lets go” with that all three left to go look for Bilbo in this mess of crowds

Bilbo struggled against the man who had him, he couldn't believe this was happening; one minute he was buying a bolt of fabric when he had heard Dwalin's voice he turned around and found Dwalin giving the boys a lecture he had started over to tell Dwalin that it was his fault not the boys when he was grabbed from behind his mouth covered so he couldn't scream and was dragged off. He glanced up at the man and couldn't help, but glare daggers at his kidnapper, Thorin had been right maybe going out was NOT the best idea. Tears came to his eyes at the thought of never seeing Thorin again and he began struggling again trying to get free, he moved his head slightly and managed to bite down on the man's hand causing him to let out a loud yell letting go of Bilbo's mouth.

“HELP!!” Bilbo screamed out “HELP SOMEONE HELP ME!”

“Shut up you infuriating halfling” The man snarled shaking him.

Kiera had been walking by when she heard the call for help she quickly darted in that direction and as she rounded the corner she came face to face with the man who had Bilbo in his grasp she looked at the man and then to Bilbo noticing he was looking at her with pleading eyes the man was on edge at this point. She placed her bag down scooted it out of the way so it was not to get damaged she as she stood between the man and the open space he was trying to get too.

“Move!” was all he had said she just stood her ground and shook her head.

“No! Now I am going to give you a chance to release that man otherwise you are going to deal with me” Kiera stated crossing her arms the man stared at her then began laughing.

“Wench move now or I will gut you” The man growled out as he drew his sword, but yet again Kiera would not be moved.

“And I told you no! Now I will not say it again let him go” Kiera spat she got in her fighting stance the man shook his head and attacked with Bilbo still in his arms. Kiera grabbed the hand that had the sword twisted it and brought the man to his knees causing him to cry out in pain. 

“Let go you wench” He yelled she just shook her head and tightened her grip causing him to loosen his arms allowing Bilbo to get free 

“I've got him! Get behind me quickly” Bilbo wasn't about to argue with one who saved him so he did as he was told and got behind Kiera as she released his arm he got up and turned around. He worked out his arm then went to grab his sword, but stopped he backed away.

“This isn't over! You haven't seen the last of me wench I will have my revenge” he spat then ran off in the other direction. Kiera sighed and quickly turned when she heard her name.

“Kiera!!!!” it was Derek he was running towards her with Reid on his tale. Bilbo quickly ducked behind her in fear.

“It's ok! They won't hurt you!” she said with a smile then turned back to Derek. “Thank gosh you showed up! I don't how much more I could have fought that man” 

“I heard a cry for help and came running and when I rounded the corner I saw you trying to take on that guy with a sword! What in the sam hill where you thinking?” Derek growled out he crossed his arms.

Kiera went to respond when suddenly they heard “BILBO!” and turned to see three dwarves rushing to Bilbo they looked at each other then to the dwarves and the Hobbit unable to believe what they just heard.

“Uncle Bilbo are you ok? We heard you scream out and came running! You have a set of lungs on you that's for sure” Kili said with a choked off laugh.

“It's ok Kili I'm alright! Thanks to this young lady here” Bilbo said his smile shaky he hugged his nephew. Dwalin stepped up and hugged Bilbo as well.

“Lets get you back to the palace where you will be safe and no more sneaking out understood? Consort or not you and your life matters more then anything else” Dwalin said he then turned to Kiera and her brother and brother in law. “Please come! I know the King would wish to reword you for saving his husband” with that Dwalin turned and escorted Bilbo back to the palace Kili, Fili, Kiera, Derek and Reid behind them.

Tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the long awaited chapter sorry it took so long :)

Once they were inside the palace Kiera couldn't help, but me amazed at the shear size of it. She couldn't believe how big it was and she was beginning to wonder just where in the hell they were. They walked for what seemed like hours until they reached the throne room the door was opened and so Dwalin entered along with Bilbo, Kili, Fili, Kiera and her brother and brother-in-law. Thorin who was sitting up on his throne had seen Dwalin enter he dismissed his court with a wave of his hand and waited until they all had left save for Balin and Dis; once they were out the door he immediately ran to Bilbo gathering him into his arms and then checking him over.

“Are you alright Ghivashel? Your not hurt are you?” Thorin asked his voice was laced with concern. Bilbo shook his head.

“No I'm alright!” Bilbo stated Thorin sighed and nodded then he got angry.

“Don't you ever do that to me again! I asked you not to go out of the castle and what do I hear that you have snuck out with my nephews no less! What in mahal's name where you thinking? You almost got kidnapped again” Thorin said angrily he was angry because he was scared he almost lost his husband for the second time.

Bilbo looked down in shame he new he shouldn't have done what he did “I'm sorry Thorin I only wanted material to finish a project I was doing for you! I never meant to upset you nor scare you” Bilbo was almost in tears now Thorin sighed and hugged him.

“It's alright azyung I forgive you, but please my love never do that again ok?” Thorin said more calmer now as he lifted Bilbo's face making him look into his eyes Bilbo nodded and hugged him. “are you sure that your ok?” 

“Yes and it's all thanks to this woman!” Bilbo stated pointing over at Kiera Thorin looked over at her and motioned for her to come forth and she did.

“You have saved my husband and for that I wish to reword you; you may have anything you wish from the treasure room” Thorin said Kiera looked at him then to Derek who shook his head then back she bowed.

“That is very kind your Majesty, but we must decline your offer” Kiera stated

“Do you not want anything for saving my life?” Bilbo asked confused she shook her head.

“No, but thank you though!” Kiera said 

“Well what do you want?” Dis asked

“We want to find our brothers and then find away home” Kiera answered.

“Why did you save my husband? And what are you really after?” Thorin asked his arms crossed suspiciously with his eyes narrowed, both Kiera and Bilbo sputtered in shock.

“What?” Kiera squeaked in shock

“Thorin! Stop it! She's not after anything she saved my life doesn't that mean anything?” Bilbo said angrily he couldn't believe his ears.

Thorin turned to him “Ghivashel we have to be careful many attempts on your life has been made and we have every right to be suspicious espeically when it comes to your protection” Thorin said taking Bilbo by the arms turning him to face him.

“Excuse me, but I'm standing right here ya know and I can hear everything your saying” Kiera pointed out her eyebrow raised.

“How do I know that your not after the throne?” Thorin challenged glaring at her Kiera couldn't believe what she was hearing.

“Yes I am after your throne” Kiera said sarcastically.

“HA I KNEW IT!!!” Thorin cried out Kiera sighed and shook her head.

“I don't want your throne” Kiera stated throwing her hands up in frustration.

“But you just said...”

“I was being sarcastic” Kiera huffed out interrupting Thorin who looked at her funny.

“Sarcastic? What is this sarcastic you speak of?” Dis asked with a confused face.

“Never mind! The point is I don't want your throne. I saved your husband because it was the right thing to do and plus I wasn't about to let him kidnap him” Kiera said Thorin looked at her then to Bilbo then back to her.

“So then you do not want to take over my kingdom?” Thorin asked.

“No, believe me if I wanted to be queen I would go to my own house” Kiera stated Thorin still looked at her with uncertainty and she could tell it's going to take some doing before she could finally get him to trust her.

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaannnnnddd there is chapter 5 :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that this chapter is late, my laptop had crashed so I had to wait until I got it fixed so without further ado here is the long awaited chapter 6 :)

The sun was high in the sky as caravans traveled on the road, the weather was hot signaling the start of the first of summer. The rest of the dwarves had yet to return to Erebor when Thorin had finally gotten it back from the dragon Smaug and that had been two years ago. Dori, Nori and Bofur had agreed to go and escort the dwarves back and so with Thorin's blessing and permission they had left months ago heading for the Blue Mountains where he rallied many group of dwarves ready for the travel back. They had been on the road for 2 months now and they are still no closer to Erebor they had stopped to set up camp so that everyone, including the children could rest and eat.

“I cannot wait to get back to Erebor it's been awhile since I've seen the great walls.” Bofur said Dori nodded in agreement.

“Aye! It would be good to see my little brother once again if only to keep him away from Dwalin.” Dori said with a growl.

“Oh leave them alone will ye? Dwalin loves Ori and you know he would never do anythin' to hurt the wee lad.” Bofur told him defending his friends.

“I hate to say it, but Bofur is right Dori.” Nori added with a nod and a sigh.

“You cannot be serious, Nori you’re taking his side now?” Dori asked “No I will NOT allow Ori to be with Dwalin, he’s not ready for a relationship, let alone one with that brute!”

“Dori, do you want Ori to be happy?” Nori asked, Bofur looking at him with a questioning brow of his own

“Well of course I want him to be happy!” Dori sputtered, it was as if Nori was asking if he didn't care at all about their brother.

“If you keep Ori away from Dwalin you will end up making him miserable for the rest of his life, and you don't want that do you?” Nori said then asked.

Dori stared at him then to Bofur who nodded in agreement then sighed “No, I definitely don't want that.”

“Then leave the lad alone and let him be happy.” Bofur said, and Dori, after sometime, finally nodded.

“Now that, that matter is settled, time to get some sleep we leave first thing in the morning.” Bofur stated and with that he laid down and fell asleep.

The next morning, Bofur was making breakfast for the three of them, while Dori and Nori helped the others to take down camp. The plan was to take off after breakfast, they only had a day or two left until they reached Erebor if they followed the schedule. 

Just as Bofur was getting ready to call for Dori and Nori, two of the scouts they had sent ahead came running back into the camp. “Sir, we found something! Two men dressed in strange clothing, knocked out not far from here.”

This drew the attention of Dori and Nori, who made their way over, Dori with a concerned look. “Could be bandits in the area.”

Rubbing his chin, Bofur nodded, “Aye, there could be, but there’s still a coupl’ a Orcs and such roaming around too, we shouldn’t leave the lads there.” Looking at the scouts, Bofur waved them on. “Well, what’re waitin on? Bring ‘em in.” 

With quick nods, the scouts ran back the way they came, and the three began eating their breakfast. They had just about finished when the scouts returned, a bit out of breath, and dragging the two unconscious ones behind. Dori, Nori, and Bofur stood as they approached, looking at the men curiously. 

“Well?” Bofur said, and Nori huffed

“Well what?” Nori asked.

“Well aren't you gonna go poke ‘em?” asked Bofur. Nori looked at him like he had grown two heads.

“No way! You go poke them.” Nori countered, Bofur shook his head.

“No you.” Bofur hissed out, Nori cuffed at him and hissed back

“No you!” they began arguing between themselves, while Dori sighed and rolled his eyes, reaching over to smack them both on the head.

“Ow!” they cried out.

“Knock it off you two! You’re acting like dwarflings.” Dori growled out giving them both a glare telling them that he was not impressed, unaware of the figures moving until a groan startled them so much that Bofur swung around with a frying pan that was in his left hand knocking the figure out once again. “BOFUR! What in Mahal have you done?” Dori asked in a panic.

“What! He startled me what was I suppose to do?” Bofur said in defense it wasn't his fault the figure startled him.

“A frying pan? Why did you use a frying pan?” Nori asked, and Bofur shrugged.

“Seems to work well enough when Bombur uses it like that.” He said before setting it back down.

“Well lets get them into the wagon so we can get back on the road. Thorin will decide what to do with them when we get there” said Dori as he walked over and began lifting the one Bofur knocked back out while Bofur picked the other one up with the help of Nori, they got them both into the wagon and with a wave to the driver and the other dwarves they were soon on their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize everyone I have no laptop now so I cannot continue writing until I have a brand new one which I will be getting sometime so please bare with me and be patient thank you very much.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya guys I'm back for a bit got a hold of a computer so after so long here is Chapter 7

Kiera stood at the throne waiting to see what Thorin was going to do. He was still suspicious of the new comers, that he didn't want to let down his guard just yet. With everything that has happened lately he thought it best and wise to keep the guard up especially concerning his husband. With the recent attacks lately he was starting to feel like he needed to keep Bilbo at his side for the time being and Bilbo of course was not to thrilled at the idea, but if it pleased his husband and gave him some piece of mind about it he would humor him and allow him to hover. Kiera sighed and slumped her shoulders this was getting them nowhere and they desperately needed to get back home, but first they needed to find Greg and Adam. 

“Look all this glaring is not getting us anywhere! All we want is to find our way home and find our brothers! It's not like we want to take over your kingdom or anything sheesh!” Kiera said in frustration Thorin just looked at her. 

“How do I know you aren't some spy from an enemy of ours?” Thorin challenged. Kiera just raised her eyebrow at him. 

“Really? First of all if I was a spy you would never know about it until it was too late and who would I be spying for anyway? I don't know anyone here to spy for” Kiera stated like it was obvious. 

“I don't know that! None of us know who you are or where you came from so for all we know you could be a spy” Thorin stated back Kiera just groaned rubbing her face with her palms. 

“Oh you have GOT to be kidding me!” Kiera cried out she turned to Derek “I KNEW we should have taken that vacation in Vegas I TOLD you something was going to happen, but did you ever listen? Noooooo and now I am standing here arguing with a stubborn dwarf king on rather or not I'm a spy!” 

“Whoa whoa whoa! I seem to recall you saying that you didn't care where we had our vacation” Derek said for the first time since being in the mountain as he defended himself “I never pushed you into going that's all on you sister” Kiera rolled her eyes then turned back around to face Thorin 

“Look I am going to tell you for the last time we...are...not...SPIES!!! if we were be sure that your so called enemy would have been at your door step by now” Kiera said in exasperation Bilbo looked between her and his husband he sighed and shook his head as he stepped towards Kiera as Thorin tried to stop him 

“Bilbo wait” but Bilbo turned and looked at him with a glare he then turned back around. 

“Well for what it's worth my lady I don't believe you are a spy if you were you wouldn't have saved me” Bilbo stated confidently with a smile she smiled back at him. 

Thorin was amazed or maybe not at how Bilbo was just so trustworthy of everyone and that made him even more worried for his husband, he shook his head he went to say something when Dis placed a hand on his arm stopping him with a shake of her head. She new these strangers were not dangerous if they were she would have sensed danger, but she did not she sensed a calming instead. Thorin looked at her then back at them he new he could trust his sister she was not one to lead him astray or to be wrong about something and when she stopped him he new she didn't sense any danger so he sighed. 

“Well if you are not spies then please tell me where you come from?” Thorin asked

Kiera sighed and unfolded her arms “I was born and raised in Chicago Illinois, but now I live in Quantico Virginia in the United States” 

“What is United States?” Dis asked confused Kiera sighed and shook her head.

“Never mind! It doesn’t matter. What matters is we find our brothers so we can get back home” Kiera stated she turned to Derek and was about to ask something when she noticed Reid was not beside him “Um Derek where is Reid?” 

Derek quickly turned and noticed that Reid wasn’t beside him as she had said he started to panic as he began searching the throne room. He ran to the door and out into the hallway then came back in he shook his head and Kiera let out a curse running a hand down her face she was now scared for Derek. Reid had just gotten over being kidnapped on a case and now he is nowhere to be seeing until she heard a noise on the far corner of the throne room she turned and saw Reid talking with a dwarf, he had a white beard down to his waist and his hair white as well.

“There he is” Kiera stated pointing over to Reid, Derek looked over quickly and let out a breath of relief.

“Oh Geez” Derek said shaking his head hearing them arguing he rolled his eyes “here we go again….” 

Derek and Kiera began to notice Dwarves were gathering around the two along with Thorin, Bilbo, Kili, Fili, Dis and Dawlin as they looked between the two wondering if they needed to intervene or not the arguments were getting a little louder and a little more tense.

“And I am telling you that’s not true” Reid said shaking his head.

“Then how did ya get here laddy if time travel doesn’t exist? There is more to Aule and Yavanna then ye realize” Balin stated arms crossed.

“I don’t know how we got here, but there is a logical explanation to all of this! The simple explanation is we are either dead or in a coma and dreaming” Reid countered with a huff. The other dwarves were looking in between the two with amusment.

“I have never seen or heard Balin so worked up before” One whispered to the other as he nodded

“And I have never heard someone actually argue with Balin and actually able to go toe to toe with him either” the other answered they shook their heads and snickered. Thorin looked at Kiera and leaned in to both Derek and Kiera.

“Lady Kiera should we step in between them?” Thorin asked Kiera and Derek looked at each other then back to Thorin and shook their heads.

“No! there would be no use once my pretty boy got started there is no stopping him for hours on end!” Derek explained “Mind if we get something to eat? We’re hungry”

“Of course come with us, we’ll take you to the mess hall” Thorin said Kiera smiled and nodded Derek walked over to Reid and kissed him on the forehead.

“Have fun, pretty boy” Derek said as they walked out to get something to eat.

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what y'all think :)


End file.
